


Twist of Fate

by Andy_N0namus



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ibiki Raises Naruto, Ino-Shika-Cho Formation (Naruto), Ino-Shika-Cho friendship with Naruto, M/M, Male Hyuuga Hinata, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_N0namus/pseuds/Andy_N0namus
Summary: Canon Divergence where Morino Ibiki raises Naruto as his son. And when one thing changes, there are more to follow in this timeline.When the clans of Konohana vote for Marino Ibiki to raise an infant Naruto, they get more then they bargain for when the little blond becomes a shinobi.PS, Male!Hinata in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

Twist of Fate, Chapter 1

 

<><><>

 

It was the day after the Kyūbi was defeated and sealed within the 4th Hokage's newborn son, and the meeting of all of the Noble Clans and Prestigious Figures (the 3rd Hokage included) was now in session. 

 

Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Chōza, Hatake Kakashi, Hyūga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Shikaku, Uchiha Fugaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Sarutobi Hiruzen (the 3rd Hokage), Shimura Danzō and five other clans sat around an oval table. Morino Ibiki and Hyūga Hizashi stood by the door. A crib sat in a corner with a tiny, blond, one-day-old infant sleeping within it. 

 

This summit was to decide the fate of Uzumaki Naruto, the infant in the crib. 

 

"Are you crazy?!" Tsume shouted slamming her fist on the table and snapped "If you kill the pup the Kyūbi'll be free to destroy Konohagakure once again!" The Inuzaki head was soooooooooo not pleased with that idea. "I second that," Shikaku stated plainly. Haishi, Kakashi, Inoichi, Chōza, and Shibi agreed. "Since I also agree with that statement, it is 8 to 7, so the notion to kill Uzumaki Naruto is denied," Hiruzen stated plainly, tapping his pipe on the table. 

 

Hizashi released the breath he has been holding since one of the extra clans put that notion on the table. The younger twin was so glad the older disagreed with it. 'How could anyone even want to end a life so young?' Hizashi thought as he glanced to the crib. It didn't matter if he WAS the host of the monster who killed so many, he was still a newborn. 'I think another factor in Ani's (1) decision is the fact that he's going to be a father soon,' the younger twin thought with a small smile. 

 

Ibiki glanced at all of the Heads. The Torture and Interrogation Lieutenant knew that the 6 of the 8 who chose against the notion were either parent of children around the infant's age or are about to be parents and that Hatake and the 3rd Hokage were close to the infant's father. 'Pretty sure Uchiha has a son two months older than the babe,' Ibiki thought looking right at the person in question. The scared man never did care much for the Uchiha Head. 

 

Ibiki closed his eyes, wondering why he was here in the first place. Ah, right, his captain ordered him to come along to this summit. 

 

"Turn him into a weapon?! For heaven sakes! Sensei wanted his son to be regarded as a hero! Not a weapon or monster!" Ibiki heard Kakashi snapped. 'That had to be Danzō's idea,' the T&I Lieutenant thought, keeping his eyes closed, before wondering 'I know the guy's a respected figure and all, but something is just not right with that guy.' 

 

Hizashi couldn't help but glare at Danzō. 

 

Like the last notion, the current notion was denied with a 9 to 6. The same Heads who denied the previous notion also denied the current notion, but this time the Uchiha Head was on their side. 

 

'This is getting nowhere fast,' Ibiki thought when he heard a small whimper. The Lieutenant turned his head towards the sound and realized that it was coming from the crib. 'This meeting has been going on for two hours, so the babe's probably hungry,' Ibiki thought logically as he quietly walked to the crib and snatched the bottle on a nearby stool. The towering man loomed next to the crib a held the bottle so that the nip was in front of newborn Naruto's face. The tiny life snapped his mouth shut, refusing the bottle, but continued to whine. 'Not hungry...' Ibiki thought as he placed the bottle on the stool. He sniffed the air and could tell it wasn't a dirty diaper. 

 

So why was the newborn whining? 

 

Ibiki had an idea. He'd seen Inoichi do this with his baby girl when she got whiny, so maybe it'll work on this baby. 

 

Ibiki reached into the crib and carefully cradled the newborn against his chest. Naruto looked at him with his big blue eyes, wondering who this big scary person was. Ibiki stared back at the little life, noting that he wasn't whining anymore. Naruto blinked a few times before yawning. The newborn fell back asleep pretty quickly, happy that he was in someone's nice, safe, warm arms. Ibiki couldn't help but smile. 

 

The T&I Lieutenant was about to put the newborn back into the crib when he realized that it was pretty quiet.... Very quiet... Far Too quiet for this kind of meeting. 

 

Ibiki turned to the table, with the sleeping newborn still in his arms, only to see that everyone in the room was staring at him, half of them with their jaws hanging open. 

 

"Is there something the matter?" Ibiki asked, not really understanding why everyone was looking at him or why no one was making even a peep. "Yeahhh...." Shikaku drawled out before saying "You're holding a baby." Ibiki raised a brow and asked, "And your point being?" "How do you even know how to hold one?" Chōza asked in confusion. Ibiki narrowed his eyes and stated "Contrary to what you might think, I actually do have experience with babies." "How?" Tsume asked. "I raised my younger brother myself," Ibiki stated calmly, hiding the fact that he was annoyed. 

 

Inoichi bit his lower lip. He knew that story, and he knew what happened to the younger Morino. The older blond was really hoping no one asks about it. 

 

An idea sparked in Hiruzen's brain. 

 

<> Uchiha's Resident <>

 

Two-month-old Sasuke was sleeping against his brother's chest. His tiny little hands gripping the shirt. Itachi smiled at the sight and whispered: "Don't worry Otōto (2), Nii-san will always be here for you." 

 

Baby Sasuke continued to sleep peacefully. 

 

<><><>

 

"Notion for Morino Ibiki to raise Uzumaki Naruto is now on the table," Hiruzen stated, before adding "I know I'm for it." 

 

Ibiki was not sure how that idea would go, in all honesty. 

 

Kakashi stated that he was for the idea. "I'm for it," Shikaku said raising his hand in the air, then added "Seeing Ibiki-kun being a father is too hard to pass up." The T&I Lieutenant glared at the Nara Head. Chōza was for the notion. 

 

Haishi glanced at Hizashi, the younger gave a small smile. "I'm for this notion," the Hyūga Head finally said. 

 

"As am I," Shibi stated softly, so softly the 3rd Hokage nearly missed it. 

 

"I guess if Morino-san has past experience, and if he raises the pup right, I'm for it," Tsume stated with a wolfish grin. 

 

Danzō looked around the table and stated: "That's 7, meaning the majority it again-." 

 

"Not completely true," Inoichi interrupted. 

 

Now everyone's eyes were on the Yamanaka Head when he said: "We don't have the input from the most important person in this decision." 

 

"What the hell are you talking about?! The brat can't even fucking talk!" One of the extra clans snapped. "Oi! Watch your mouth, the pup's still in the room!" Tsume growled out. 

 

"I wasn't talking about Naruto," Inoichi stated calmly, despite the noise. The Yamanaka Head then turn his full attention to his subordinate and stated "Ibiki, this notion will also affect you greatly. So this is ultimately your decision." 

 

Ibiki knew his captain was right as he looked at the sleeping newborn in his arms. The lieutenant knew that he had to look over this little life until he could take care of himself, had to put this little life first, and raise this little life to be someone who could love Konohagakure. 

 

"Ibiki, your answer," Inoichi said in a completely serious tone. 

 

Ibiki looked at his captain and stated: "I'll be this boy's father." "Are you sure about that Ibiki?" Inoichi asked seriously. "I am, Captain," the towering man stated in an equally serious tone, before adding "And I will raise him to the best of my abilities." 

 

With a smile, Inoichi said "That was exactly what I was waiting to hear from you," then turned to the 3rd Hokage and said, "I am for Ibiki adopting Naruto, on the condition that Shikaku, Chōza, and I are the boy's honorary uncles." The two Heads in question gasped out a "Say what?" "That can be arranged," Ibiki said with an evil smile. 

 

"That's 8 to 7 in favor of the notion," Hiruzen stated before adding "Morino Ibiki will raise Uzumaki Naruto," and tapped his pipe on the table. 

 

<> 3 Months Later <>

 

Konohagakure was halfway rebuilt. So far, only houses were finished. 

 

Ibiki just moved into his new home, with the help of the Ino-Shika-Chō families. While the lieutenant was glad that they were nice enough to help him with getting all the baby supplies, he drew the lines when the wives wanted to paint the room that was going to be Naruto's with all of those obnoxiously bright colours that nurseries typically use. Ibiki stated that he was NOT having those colours in HIS house. 

 

After everything was set up, and the Ino-Shika-Chō families left, Ibiki fed Naruto a nice warm bottle. 

 

"Take your time, I'm not taking it away," Ibiki told the baby when he notice that Naruto stated sucking faster. 

 

Ibiki couldn't help but smile and wonder what the future help for this little boy. 

 

<> 13 Years Later <>

 

Ibiki was doing some paperwork when a messenger ninja burst into the office. "This better be important," the T&I captain stated, not even looking up from the paper. Biting his lip, the messenger stated: "He's done it again."

 

That got Ibiki's attention. 

 

<>

 

The Hokage Rock was covered in red graffiti. 

 

The Hiruzen looked up at it from where he stood. "Still the mischievous child," the 3rd Hokage told Iruka, who nodded in agreement. 

 

<>

 

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji saw the graffiti from the roof where they were. 

 

"Naruto did it again," Shikamaru said in a bored tone, not too surprised that it did happen. "He does know he's going to get punished again, right?" Chōji asked before munching on a chip. Ino just sighed. 

 

<>

 

Uchiha Itachi was doing some grocery shopping with Sasuke when he spotted Naruto's "artwork". The older Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle at the sight and thought 'He's going to get it when his papa gets ahold of him.' 

 

"Nii-san, what's so funny?" Sasuke asked when he heard the other chuckle. Itachi looked at his brother and said "Oh, nothing in particular. Let's continue shopping." The older took the younger's hand and continued on their way. 

 

As they walked passed the view of Hokage Rock, Sasuke never once glanced at the graffitied monument. 

 

<>

 

"Should we go get him?" A Jōnin asked the 3rd Hokage. "That won't be necessary," Ibiki stated, arriving on the scene. 

 

"Morino-san," Iruka said when he saw the towering man. 

 

"Just give me the megaphone," Ibiki stated as he held his hand out for the device in question. Once he had the device, the T&I captain spoke into it "NARUTO!" 

 

This got the blond's, who was still paining on the monument, attention right away. Despite the slight distortion of the megaphone, Naruto recognized the voice right away. Only when he turned to the voice, he confirmed his suspicions. 

 

Ibiki then said through the megaphone "YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET YOUR ASS TO THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE. BECAUSE WHATEVER PUNISHMENT THEY HAVE FOR YOU WILL BE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE PUNISHMENT I HAVE FOR YOU IF YOU ARE EVEN A SECOND LATE." 

 

This got Naruto squirming to untie the rope around his waist so he could get to the Hokage's office, ASAP. 

 

Ibiki handed the megaphone back, turned to the Hokage, and said: "I apologize for my son's behavior." Hiruzen chuckled and said "It's fine, he keeps us on our toes. Besides, you raised him pretty well." Ibiki blinked before he smiled a bit. "Now we better get to my office," Hiruzen stated as he walked off, and added, "You might want to come to, Morino-san." 

 

<>

 

"Welcome back," a voice called out when Itachi and Sasuke walked into the house. "Did anyone try to break in?" Itachi asked as he slipped into his indoor shoes. "They would've had me to deal with," the voice stated with a squawk. "Good boy, Zephyr," Sasuke stated before adding "Now lets put the groceries away." "Peaches?" The voice, Zephyr, asked curiosity. Itachi chuckled and said "Yes, we got your peaches." Zephyr squawked happily. 

 

"I'll give you a slice when all of the groceries are put away," Sasuke said before a blue macaw took off from his perch and flew towards the kitchen. 

 

"You're eating a slice too, Otōto," Itachi chuckled out. "Fine," was all Sasuke said as they made their way to the kitchen. The older was walking in front of the younger. 

 

<><><>

 

To be Continued... 

 

<><><>

 

1) Ani is a more respectable term for Elder Brother.  
2) Otōto is the proper term for Younger Brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Twist of Fate, Chapter 2

 

<><><>

 

<> Flashback: Naruto; 5-And-a-Half-Years-Old <>

 

"Papa! I'm gunna be da Hokage!" Little Naruto said happily as Ibiki placed dinner on the table. "You can be Hokage later, but now you eat dinner," the T&I Lieutenant stated before he sat down. Little Naruto puffed his cheeks and said "I'm telling da twut. I'm gunna be Hokage one day." Ibiki chuckled and said "One day, but not today. Now eat." 

 

Little Naruto glared at the green vegetables on his plate. "When I'm da Hokage, I'ma gunna get wid of all yucky veggies," the blond stated poking the green leaf. "I happen to like vegetables," Ibiki stated before he started chewing on a green leaf. "All gwown-ups like veggies," Little Naruto grumbled. 

 

After chewing and swallowing, Ibiki said: "Did you know that the reason why all of the Hokages were as strong as they were is because they ate their vegetables." "Weawy?" Little Naruto asked with big, curious, blue eyes. With a small smile, Ibiki stated "Yup, why do you think the 3rd Hokage got back to being Hokage?" 

 

Little Naruto folded his arms and put on his thinking face. Ibiki ate another leafy green during this. "Even da yucky ones?" The little blond asked curiosity. With a snort, the lieutenant asked in a somewhat mocking tone "Now how do you know that they are even yucky? You've never exactly tried them." 

 

Little Naruto picked up a spinach leaf and looked at it as if it was the most unappealing thing in the world. With a gulp, the blond took a small bite of the green leaf. "Woooow! Dis is weawy yummy!" Little Naruto said in a very surprised joy before happily shoving the leaf into his mouth. 

 

Ibiki couldn't help but smile, thought 'That was easy,' took a sip of his water as his son shoveled more spinach into his mouth, and said: "Unless you want to choke, slow down." 

 

<> Present Time: Naruto; 13-Years-Old <>

 

Naruto, along with the rest of the class, were sitting at their assigned seats as they waited to hear what Shinobi technique they will need to perform in order to become Genins. 

 

'This time I WILL pass,' Naruto thought as he remembered all of the training he put himself through, and so far the only jutsu he could barely do is the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique). 'Papa told me I have more than enough chakra to perform the Bushin no Jutsu, but I need to learn to control my chakra better to perform it correctly,' Naruto thought before concluding 'But the odds of that jutsu being chosen again for graduating is pretty low, especially since the jutsu will be chosen from a random drawing.' 

 

*

 

For the past two years, the Bunshin no Jutsu has been chosen through a random drawing for the graduating technique. And since that jutsu is Naruto's worst technique, he failed both times. 

 

But what are the odds of it being chosen for the third time? 

 

*

 

Mizuki-sensei placed a bowl of folded papers on a table, where another sensei sat. Rows of village headbands were on the table to be presented to the graduate upon completion of the assigned jutsu. Iruka would be the one to the drawing lot. 

 

The door suddenly slid open. 

 

"Aburame-san, just in time. I was about to draw the jutsu," Iruka said with a smile. Naruto raised a brow and wondered why Aburame Shibi was here, there are already enough people to judge the students. 

 

Shibi said nothing as he walked towards the table and just leaned against the blackboard. Naruto figured that Iruka-sensei probably asked for an extra set of eyes time around. 

 

Iruka pulled out a folded paper from the bowl. He unfolded it and said in a relatively surprised tone "Bunshin no Jutsu?" Naruto felt his heart stop. 

 

"Oi! That was the jutsu last time!" One of the other students shouted. Iruka looked at the paper with suspicion and asked Mizuki and the other teacher to pick a paper out of the bowl. The two did. "Transformation Justu," Mizuki stated showing Iruka the paper. "Substitution Jutsu," the other teacher said, also showing what was written on the paper he pulled. Iruka sighed and stated for the class to hear "Alright, you all need to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu and you must create at least TWO functioning clone to graduate." Shibi said nothing throughout this or made a single movement. 

 

One by one, each of the students came up when their name was called, and each student performed the Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto did his best to build up his confidence so he could go up when he's called. The blond couldn't help but notice that there were some light gray bugs scurrying up and down the side of the bowl. 'Maybe someone dropped a piece of candy in the bowl,' Naruto thought, thinking the logical route. 

 

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka stated loudly. 

 

<><><>

 

Morino Ibiki was walking down a corridor of the Torture & Interrogation building. He was just stretching his legs because he was doing paperwork all day. 

 

"Ibiki." The towering man heard someone call out. So he turned towards the direction of the voice. "Captain?" Ibiki asked when he saw Inoichi, who stated: "I'm not the captain of the T&I anymore, Ibiki." The towering man shrugged and said "Old habits." Inoichi then held out a tied bento box and said: "You forgot this morning." Ibiki rubbed the back of his neck and stated with a cheery smile "Sorry about that. Naruto wanted to get to the Academy as soon as possible." 

 

"The Genin test," Inoichi said as he handed the taller the bento. Ibiki accepted the bento and said, "He also stated that he would be passing this time." With a chuckle, Inoichi said, "With all of the training he has been doing, he should pass." Ibiki nodded, wrapped an arm around the older blond's waist, and said: "I actually had to order him to stop and get to bed." Inoichi couldn't help but chuckle at that. 

 

The taller knew his adoptive son and knew how he was. 

 

<><><>

 

Naruto's clone looked like it had already been KOed, not to mention it was a hell of a lot paler than the actual blond. 

 

"Sorry, Naruto, but you fail," Iruka stated in a stern tone. That made the blond's heart dropped to the floor. 

 

"Iruka..." Mizuki said, getting the other teacher's attention and added "This is the third time, and he did create a clone this time. We could let him pass." This brought Naruto's hopes up. 

 

Shibi finally spoke up by saying "The requirements for this test is for the students to create two able-bodied clones, Uzumaki-san only created one and it was completely useless. By the rules, he cannot pass." 

 

Iruka gave a look at Naruto that stated that he was truly sorry before the blond left the room. 

 

<> Roughly 30 Minutes Later <>

 

Naruto was sitting on a swing near the Ninja Academy, watching all of the other students show-offed their Village Headbands to their parents. Something the blond wanted to do with his papa, one of the few people who actually cared about him for some reason. 

 

"What are the odds of THAT jutsu being picked again?" Shikamaru stated as he laid in the shade cast by the tree the swing Naruto was sitting on. "You being sarcastic or serious? It's hard to tell with you sometimes," Naruto asked as Chōji sat at the base of the tree, munching on an onigiri. Ino leaned against the same tree and said: "Talk about bad luck." "Don't remind me," the blond mumbled. 

 

"I trained really hard this time, I should've... I would've passed if we didn't have to do the Bunshin no Jutsu..." Naruto stated resting his forehead on the swing's rope. 

 

*

 

Since Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chōza, and Yamanaka Inoichi were Naruto's honorary uncles, their children grew up with the blond. And Shikamaru, Chōji, and Ino thought of Naruto as their cousin in a way. 

 

*

 

"The drawing had to be rigged in some way," Shikamaru said suddenly. Chōji looked at the Nara heir and stated "But Iruka-sensei did the drawing, and there's no way he would ever cheat even one of his students out of graduating. He's too honest and too good of a teacher to do that. Plus he's one of the few adults who like Naruto." "But Iruka-sensei did seem suspicious about drawing the Bunshin no Jutsu again," Ino pointed out. 

 

Right next to the walls of the Academy, a couple of students' parents were talking to each other. 

 

"Why are those three always hanging out with THAT boy?" One mother asked another. "I don't know, but they really shouldn't, especially since he's-" "Shhh! We're not supposed to talk about that" the first mother snapped. 

 

Back with Naruto... 

 

"I'm going to go for a walk," Naruto stated, getting off the swing. The Ino-Shika-Chō trio looked at the blond and Chōji said: "You sure you don't wanna come home with us?" "No," Naruto said before adding "I kinda want to be alone right now." Then the blond walked off. 

 

The trio watched their cousin walk off, wishing there was something they could do to cheer him up. 

 

<>

 

As Naruto walked down a street void of any other people. The blond didn't want those people to stare at him with hate-filled eyes. For his entire life, Naruto couldn't understand why everyone hated him. Okay, he knew why the other children hated him, their parents. Naruto knew that children will subconsciously watch everything their parents do and that those same parents tell their kids not to associate with him. 

 

The only people Naruto knew actually cared about him were the Naras, Yamanakas, Akimichis, Iruka-sensei, the 3rd Hokage, and his papa. Everyone else just plain hates the blond. 

 

"Naruto-kun," the blond heard someone call. When Naruto turned to the voice, he saw Mizuki-sensei. 

 

<> A Few Minutes Later <>

 

Naruto and Mizuki were sitting on the roof of a random building. 

 

The sensei just finished telling the blond that Iruka was orphaned during the Kyūbi attack, like Naruto, and was able to find someone willing to take him in, also like Naruto. Mizuki also told the blond that Iruka saw himself in Naruto and wanted him to be strong in a real way. 

 

"I understand that, and... I did train really, really hard this time... I should've passed this time," Naruto said sadly. Spotting an opportunity, Mizuki said, "Come to think of it, there is a special way to graduate." This got Naruto's attention. 

 

<> About an Hour Later <>

 

Ibiki and Inoichi heard the bad news from Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji when they all got home. 

 

Ibiki slid into a chair at a large dining table, his face did show a hint of what he was currently feeling. Inoichi rubbed the taller's shoulders as Shikaku asked: "How on earth did the Bunshin no Jutsu get chosen?" Shikamaru stated that it was by drawing lots. "Allow me to rephrase that, how can the Bunshin no Jutsu get chosen when it wasn't even part of the drawing lot?" 

 

"Say what?" Chōza, Chōji, and Ino shouted at the same time. 

 

<> At Sunset <>

 

Naruto snuck into the 3rd Hokage's house, used his original technique (Sexy no Jutsu) to cause the old man to lose unconsciousness (and some blood), found the scroll he was looking for, and snuck out without anyone seeing. 

 

Well, Mizuki saw. 

 

<>

 

Naruto found a nice secluded spot in a forest and opened the scroll. "Let's see, the first jutsu is 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone)'?" Naruto said to himself before stating "Damn it! Why does it have to be the one thing I'm bad at! But I WILL graduate!" 

 

<> Early the Next Morning <>

 

"You sure about that?" Iruka asked Shikaku. 

 

Iruka decided to check up on Naruto by visiting Ibiki, despite the early hour but ended up having an intriguing conversation with the Nara Head. 

 

"Yeah," Shikaku stated, before explaining "Hokage-sama decided that if a Jutsu is drawn twice in a row for the Ninja Academy Graduation, that Justu is removed from the lot during the next drawing for the Graduation Jutsu. To keep the students on their feet and to give them all chance." 

 

Iruka mumbled "If that's the case... Then ho-"

 

"MORINO-SAN!!" Someone outside shouted while pounding on the door. 

 

Ibiki opened the door to see Mizuki and asked: "What is it?" The silver-haired man stated in a rather loud tone "We must go to the Hokage-sama's place!! Naruto has taken the Scroll of the Forbidden Seal as a prank!!" 

 

"Naruto did-?! My son KNOWS what kind of pranks are NOT acceptable! He wouldn't do such a thing!" Ibiki said, gripping the door a little harder then he needed. Mizuki stated that it was true. 

 

<> <>

 

The next thing Ibiki, Iruka, and the Ino-Shika-Chō adults knew they were gathered outside the Hokage's house with a mob of angry Shinobis. 

 

Hiruzen explained how dangerous the Scroll of the Forbidden Seal, that has been banned by the previous Hokage, was and that it had been half a day has already past since it was taken. The other ninjas were already ready to start a manhunt. Inoichi discretely took Ibiki's hand into his own and squeeze it. The T&I captain knew the blond was worried for both his sake and Naruto's sake. 

 

"Morino-san," the 3rd Hokage stated. "Sir!" Ibiki said at full attention. "You stay here," Hiruzen stated seriously. The tallest shinobi nodded, already knowing the reason why he wasn't going to participate in the search. The Hokage then gave everyone an important order "When you find Naruto, you are to capture him and bring him to me ALONG with the Scroll, ALIVE and UNHARMED! Understood?" 

 

"But-" 

 

"I AM ordering all of you not to kill or harm Naruto," Hiruzen stated seriously, before adding "I don't care WHAT your personal opinions about him are, Naruto IS the son of the Anbu Captain of the Torture and Interrogation Unit AND he has the Scroll of the Forbidden Seal. I want him in my office ALIVE." 

 

"He's not-." 

 

"I raised him," Ibiki finally spoke up, getting everyone's attention, then added seriously "He may not be my son by blood, but I raised him as my son, nevertheless, and I DO discipline him myself when he does something wrong. So I WILL punish him severely when he is returned. If any of you have a problem with that *Glares at the other ninjas* then you have a problem with me." 

 

The ninjas who wanted Naruto dead gulped in pure fear. 

 

Hiruzen scattered the ninjas. 

 

Iruka, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chōza needed to be the ones to find Naruto first because they knew that the other ninjas might not adhere to their orders. 

 

"Hokage-sama," Ibiki said, getting Hiruzen's attention, and stated, "There has been something bugging me since we were told about this news." "What is it?" The Hokage asked, knowing full well that when the captain of the Torture and Interrogation gets a funny feeling, it's something BIG. "How did Naruto even know about the Scroll of the Forbidden Seal?" Ibiki asked in a very serious tone. Hiruzen raised a brow. 

 

<> Ten Minutes Later <>

 

Iruka found a roughed up Naruto in the woods. 

 

"I was only able to learn one thing," Naruto said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head. "What happened to you and why are you here?" Iruka asked looking the blond over. That was when Naruto happily exclaimed "Nevermind that! I'm going to do an incredible jutsu! If I show you, let me graduate!" 

 

'He's been practicing? This whole time? Enough to damage himself?' Iruka thought to himself as Naruto got into a pose, ready to do the jutsu. 

 

"Naruto," Iruka said, getting the blond's attention, and asked, "Why did you take the Scroll of the Forbidden Seal from the Hokage's home?" Naruto blinked in confusion and said in the same tone "Scroll of the Forbidden Seal? Isn't this the scroll for the Techniques for Absolute Graduation?" Iruka folded his arms, raised a brow, and stated "There is no such scroll. That particular scroll is very dangerous and is filled with forbidden ninjutsu." Making the blond jump and shout he didn't know. "Who told you such a horrible lie like that?" Iruka asked, wondering if this was someone's attempt to get Naruto locked-up or kicked out of the village. 

 

"Mizuki-sensei told me! He said if I successfully show you a technique from this scroll, I would graduate!" Naruto said in a panic, and then adding "Iruka-sensei, if I had known this scroll was dangerous I wouldn't have taken it!" 

 

Iruka suddenly pushed Naruto out of the pathway of a barrage of kunai but ended up getting hit with those kunai. 

 

Naruto looked to see Mizuki standing on top of a branch on a nearby tree. 

 

<> With the Hokage and Ibiki <>

 

Hiruzen stroked his beard and said "This is both very meticulous and extremely cruel," as he looked over all of the unfolded pieces of papers on his desk, all with the words 'Bunshin no Jutsu' written every single one. Aburame Shibi nodded and stated, "They must have been planning this since Uzumaki-san became a graduate candidate, and made it so all the blame was on Uzumaki-san and take the scroll for themselves." Ibiki was doing his best to NOT just rush out of this office, grabbing those BASTARDS, and torturing them until they were begging to be killed. (Who could blame the guy). 

 

"Aburame-san find and bring Yamanaka-san here so I can send a message directly to all of the shinobi that are looking for Naruto, and do it fast," Hiruzen stated sternly. "Understood, Hokage-sama," Shibi stated before summoning a swarm of kikaichū. 

 

NOW Ibiki was worried for his son and wished he was on the search party. 

 

<> With Naruto and Iruka <>

 

Iruka was in very bad condition, all from protecting Naruto from Mizuki. And worse yet, the blond now knew about the Kyūbi sealed within him. All thanks to the evil man. 

 

Now Iruka was leaning on a tree while Naruto was hiding nearby. 

 

"Why are you protecting the thing that killed your parents?!" Mizuki shouted at the other teacher. "The Kyūbi killed my parents," Iruka finally said, making Naruto's heart sink farther down. A feeling the blond hasn't felt since his 8th birthday. 'So... Even Iruka-sensei hates me...' Naruto thought as he hugged the scroll to his chest. 

 

"But Naruto had nothing to do with my parents' death, or anyone's death," Iruka suddenly said, getting the blond's attention, and added "Naruto is one of my excellent students. He's a good hard worker, but clumsy at times. He isn't the Kyūbi, he is a member of Konohagakure, he's Uzumaki Naruto." 

 

Tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks. 

 

*What happens next is canon to the Manga/Anime* 

 

<> Inside the Village <>

 

"[Attention Search Party]" the Shinobis out and about looking for Naruto heard inside their brain. 

 

"[The search for Uzumaki Naruto is hereby by ended]" Hiruzen told the search party through the telepathic link that Inoichi had created. 

 

Of course, the ninjas who wanted to hurt/kill Naruto were upset and confused. Chōza and Shikaku, on the other hand, were relieved. 

 

Hiruzen continued his explanation "[Naruto has been tricked into taking the Scroll of the Forbidden Seal by Mizuki and his accomplice. There is undeniable solid proof of this and if you have a problem believing this, then I'd suggest you come talk to me later today. That is all]" 

 

As soon as the message ended, Inoichi collapsed. Ibiki was able to catch the Yamanaka head before he hit the ground. The older blond was panting and had blood dripping out of one nostril. "I apologize for making you do that Inoichi-kun, but it was the quickest way to inform everyone," Hiruzen said calmly in a worried tone. Still panting, Inoichi stated that he understood. 

 

"It'll be best for you to rest for a bit," Hiruzen said to the Yamanaka head, before adding "Morino-san will wake you when Naruto returns." Inoichi weakly nodded before losing consciousness. Ibiki carried the older blond out of the Hokage's office in his arms and took him to a rest room (basically one of those small bedroom that you sometimes find in hospitals for doctors who sometimes work for a 36-hour shift but are too tired to drive home). The towering man carefully placed the Yamanaka head on the bed and covered him with the blanket. 

 

Ibiki gently wiped the blood off Inoichi's face before heading out (after closing the door). 

 

<> <>

 

Ibiki was standing right outside the door of the building the Hokage's office was in, alongside Hiruzen. 

 

The two saw Iruka and Naruto, with the Scroll of the Forbidden Jutsu in hand, walking towards them. 

 

"Naruto!" Ibiki said, getting the blond's attention. "Papa!" Naruto said in a slight panic, before holding out the scroll in his arms and said, also in panic, "Here's the scroll! And... I'm sorry for taking it! Mizuki-sen, err, Mizuki told me this scroll was for something different. I really didn't know it was dangerous!" Ibiki just stared, with a straight face, at Naruto as the blond continued "I know I should have been suspicious about what Mizuki told me, but *now in a sad tone* I really wanted to graduate and make you proud of me... I guess you're not going to be after this..." Naruto handed Ibiki the Scroll of the Forbidden Seal. 

 

Ibiki tossed the scroll to the side, knelt down, and embraced Naruto into a hug. 

 

This caught Naruto waaay of guard. While still hugging the blond, Ibiki said: "The only thing I care about right now, is the fact that you're alright." "You're not... Upset?" Naruto asked in shock. Ibiki pulled out of the hug but kept his hands on the blonde's shoulders and said "Of course I'm upset. Two people who were supposed to nurture and educate future shinobi, used one if their students for a selfish need and to put the blame on you." Naruto was actually moved by that. "But," Ibiki said with a stern look before adding "I'm also mad at you too, for falling for such a thing." The blond muttered a "Saw that coming." 

 

"As punishment, you'll be cleaning the house from top to bottom, without the use of any jutsu," Ibiki stated as he stood up. Naruto grinned and said, "I'll make the house cleaner than you've ever seen it!" The towering man smiled and stated, "And congratulations on graduating." The blond traced his fingers over the Village Headband that sat on his forehead with a smile. 

 

Iruka smiled at the scene before him, but he knew that there were going to be more challenges ahead. 

 

<> The Next Week <>

 

Naruto tied the Konohagakure Village Headband around his forehead and looked at himself in the mirror. The blond smiled at his reflection. He was an official Shinobi. 

 

Naruto raced through breakfast and got whacked in the head for eating too fast by Ibiki. Inoichi chuckled and said "Naruto, you and Ino have time until Shikamaru and Chōji arrive. There's no rush." Ino then stated "Otōsan, Naruto is just excited for today. As am I, since I'm going to be on the same team as Sasuke~kun." Inoichi sighed as Ibiki asked in a playful tone "And how would you know that you're going to even be put on the same team as the Uchiha?" The female sibling got a lovey-dovey look on her face, placed her hands on her face, and said in the same tone as her look "Because love always wins in the end." 

 

Naruto cringed at what his step-sister and made a gagging sound. "I take it you don't share Ino's opinion of Sasuke-kun," Inoichi asked with a raised brow. That was when Ino said in a teasing tone "Naruto's just jealous that Sasuke-kun was the best and most popular student at the Academy." Naruto then snapped "I am NOT jealous of him! I just... I don't know, I think there's something not right with him..." Ino was about to strangle Naruto when Inoichi asked: "What do you mean by that Naruto?" 

 

Naruto scratched his head, thought a bit, and finally said "He just... Well... He doesn't seem to really acknowledge anyone, besides Iruka-sensei and Itachi-san." "Acknowledge?" Ibiki asked with a raised brow. Naruto tapped his fingers on the table and said "He... Well... I'm not sure, something's just off with him and I can't put my finger on it." Ino just scoffed that he was just jealous. 

 

Inoichi bit the inside of his lip, Ibiki saw this. 

 

Shikamaru and Chōji knocked on the door. 

 

<><><>

 

Zephyr, the blue macaw, climbed up Sasuke's arm until he was on the ravenette's shoulder. 

 

"Sasuke," Itachi said getting his younger brother's attention, then said, "You know you're going to be on a three-man team, right?" Sasuke stated that he knew as he slipped his shoes on. "You're going to have to tell your teammates," Itachi said serious, making the younger freeze in his tracks. Sasuke then said "If they are trustworthy enough, I will," and walked out of the house. 

 

Itachi sighed and thought 'He not going to tell them.' The older Uchiha knew this for a fact and it worried him. 

 

<><><>

 

To be Continued... 

 

<><><>


	3. Chapter 3

Twist of Fate, Chapter 3

 

<><><>

 

<> Flashback: Naruto; 2-years-old <>

 

A little blond toddler was giggling happily as he stacked some blocks on top of one another as a seven-year-old purplette watched him in aw. "Can we take him home with us?" The purple haired girl asked a snake-like man. One of two nearby ninjas told Orochimaru "You do know that Lieutenant Morino will torture you if you try to take Naruto, right? It doesn't matter if you ARE a Sannin or not." 

 

Orochimaru looked at the girl and said "Ssssorry Anko, but the kid already hassss a guardian." Anko gave the snake man big, pleading, puppy-dog eyes and said "Then, can we borrow him then? Pretty please? Just for a little bit." Orochimaru eyed the toddler, still stacking blocks happily, and finally said: "Maybe if Morino-san needssss a babysssssitter." 

 

"If sed babysitter would actually care for Naruto," Ibiki stated when he and Inoichi (Current captain of the Torture and Interrogation Unit) walked into the room. Toddler Naruto looked up when he heard his papa's voice and waved, with a building block still in his tiny chubby hand, with a toothy smile. The lieutenant smiled and waved back at his son. 

 

"Out of curiossssity, ssshouldn't he be in Daycare at thisss time of day?" Orochimaru asked the T&I Lieutenant. Ibiki just glared at the Sennin. Inoichi was the one to answer "There was a biting incident during Naruto's first day of Daycare, and he hasn't been allowed back since." "Bitting? That'sss a normal occurring ssstage of development for babiesss, essspecially when they're teething. Anko chewed up the table when ssshe was teething, you can confirm that with Jiraiya. But why would a Daycare overreact to what I asssume isss a common occurrencccce there." 

 

Anko gave a silly grin when she heard her daddy said what she did when she was a baby. 

 

"The biting incident happened BEFORE Naruto even got his first tooth," Ibiki stated coldly as he knelt down and placed a block on top of Naruto's tower. The little blond clapped happily, completely unaware of the atmosphere of the room. 

 

Orochimaru could only say "Oh... Isss that why Yamanaka-sssan allowed to bring him here?" "Yes, and no one's stupid enough to break into the T&I building," Inoichi stated coolly. Anko then asked cluelessly "Why would anyone want to break inta here?" "Assassination attempts," the T&I Captain stated simply. Orochimaru raised a brow and asked, "Who are they trying to kill?" Inoichi eyed the innocent little toddler, who was completely unaware of the conversation. 

 

"No!" Orochimaru said in disbelief, before asking "Really?" 

 

"I moved Naruto's crib into my room because of all those attempts during the nights, I also added some locks to the house and added metal linings to all the windows," Ibiki stated as Naruto knocked the tower down, the toddler clapped happily. "I don't know what to sssay... I really don't," was all Orochimaru could say at the moment. The Sannin couldn't imagine why anyone would want to kill the toddler, even if sed toddler was a Jinchūriki. 

 

Anko was a bit confused by the conversation and tried asking questions, but none of the adults would answer her. All basically told her that she was too young to learn about that dark world. 

 

Ibiki couldn't help but worry about Naruto not reaching his next birthday with all of these assassination attempts. The T&I Lieutenant definitely needs to schedule a meeting with the 3rd Hokage about these attempts. 

 

"Dada!" 

 

This got Everyone's attention immediately as they all looked at the toddler, who raised his arms up at Ibiki. "Dada!" Naruto said reaching up to his papa. Ibiki cracked a smiled and picked his son up. The little blond giggled happily. 

 

"Ibiki!" Inoichi said with a smile. Ibiki nodded and said with that smile on his face "I know, he just said his first word." Naruto was just happy to be in his papa's arm. 

 

<><><>

 

<> Presets Time: Naruto; 13-Years-Old<>

 

Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, and Naruto were walking towards the Ninja Academy so Iruka-sensei could group them into teams and assign them a Jônin sensei. 

 

"Too bad we're being grouped into three-man teams," Shikamaru stated in a bored tone. "What's so bad about that?" Chōji asked as he shoved a few chips into his mouth. "Because there's no way all of us will be on the same team," Shikamaru answered with a sigh, and added, "The other Genins aren't exactly friendly with Naruto." The Akimichi muttered a true. 

 

Ino huffed and stated that she was going to be on the same team as Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto scoffed and stated, "Not this again." The girl of the group got the other blond into a suffocating headlock in order to choke him. This attempted murder ended suddenly when Ino spotted a certain Uchiha of her dreams came into view. 

 

"Good Morning~ Sasuuke~kun~," Ino said happily in a loving tone. Zephyr squawked before the Uchiha said "Morning," as he kept on walking, not giving the girl a glance. Naruto, on the other hand, glared at Sasuke. 

 

The group continued walking, Sasuke (with Zephyr on his shoulder) was walking in front of Naruto and the Ino-Shink-Chō Trio. Naruto glared at the ravenette during the entire walk. The blond knew something was up with the Uchiha. 

 

<><><>

 

Once in the classroom, everyone found their seats. Naruto had the unfortunate joy of sitting next to the Uchiha, much to the jealousy of the female students. Zephyr stood on the desk, leaning against Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha was stroking the macaw's feathers. 

 

Iruka took attendance, to make sure everyone was here. Once everyone was accounted for, the teacher started grouping the teens in three. 

 

"The next group is Team 10," Iruka said as he looked at the list on the clipboard, then added "Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji, and Yamanaka Ino." The three looked at each other, then the raven-haired of the group asked: "Are you sure the three of us are on the same team?" Iruka looked at the Nara heir and said "Yes, you are. I double checked the list before coming here." The teacher knew why he was asking. The Ino-Shika-Chō trio were the only students in this class who actually could get along with Naruto. 

 

Iruka heard some murmurs among the students. The sensei told the class to quiet down. Ino wasn't sure what she hated more, not being on the same team as Sasuke or that her step-brother wasn't going to be on a team with someone he could call a friend. 

 

"Team 8 will be Inuzaka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura," Iruka stated, watching the pinkette slam her head on the table when she heard the team line-up. Kiba, on the other hand, seemed to be excited as well as Akamaru. Shino didn't seem to give much of a reaction. 

 

"Next is Team 7," Iruka said, before reading the list out loud "Uchiha Sasuke," all of the girls who aren't already on a team prayed to be on the same team as the ravenette, "Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka continued, ignoring the noise the female students were making. Naruto bit his lips. "And Hyūga Hiro (1)," Iruka finished, causing Naruto to blink and think 'As in the Heir to the Hyūga clan?' The blond then turns to see the short haired bluenette. The Hyūga looked like he was taking apart his mechanical pen and reassembling it. Hiro's pale purple eyes then landed on Naruto, who immediately turned forward when he saw those eyes. 

 

'Man, why do I have to be on the same team as those two?' Naruto thought as he slumped in his seat, doing his best to ignore all the glares from his female classmates. 

 

<> An Hour Later <>

 

Naruto, Hiro, Sasuke, and Zephyr were still in the classroom, waiting for their new Jônin-sensei. 

 

Hiro was tapping his pencil on the desk he was sitting at, Naruto was pacing the room, and Sasuke was still sitting at the same table. The Uchiha had just given Zephyr a slice of peach to eat, and the bird was happily chewing on the sweet fruit. "I wonder where our new sensei is? Everyone else met up with their sensei, so how come ours hasn't shown up yet?" Naruto asked out loud to no one in particular. 

 

"Will you stop!" Sasuke suddenly snapped. Naruto stopped pacing and stated, "I was just asking out loud." "Not you, baka," the Uchiha snapped before saying "Hyūga! Will you stop that annoying sound!" Hiro stopped tapping his pencil, raised a brow, and said "Sorry, it's a habit that I've been trying to break. As you can see, I haven't succeeded in it." Naruto couldn't help but note how odd the Uchiha was acting, he didn't even turn to glare at the Hyūga when he spoke. 'Getting angry over a sound?' The blond thought as the door slid open. 

 

"Hm? Is this Team 7?" The silver-haired Jônin with only his right eye visible. 

 

Sasuke suddenly stood up, looked directly at the Jônin, and said "Hatake-sama?!" Zephyr squawked happily. The silver-haired man sighed and said, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that Sasuke." Naruto looked at the Jônin, then the Uchiha, back to the Jônin, and asked: "You two know each other?" The silver-haired man nodded and said "Yeah, Itachi and I use to be on the same Anbu squad back in the day and we're still good friends. So, I know Sasuke pretty well." 

 

Naruto couldn't help but think that the Uchiha was going to be the favorite again. 

 

"Okay, let's head to the roof for introductions and some fresh air," the Jônin stated as he motioned for the three to follow. 

 

<>

 

"Alright, I'll start with the introduction," the silver-haired Jônin stated leaning against the railing on the roof as the three Genins sat on some steps on the roof (Zephyr sat on Sasuke's right shoulder). "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many interests, I don't have a lot of dislikes, and my dreams for the future, well, I haven't really thought of that," the Jônin said in a pretty mellow voice. 

 

'So far the only thing I learned was his name,' Naruto thought as he stared at the silver-haired man. "You first blondy," Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto. The blond adjusted his Village Headband and said "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, well, actually that's just part of my name but that's a different story. I like ramen, rope-work, pranks, interrogations, my papa, and my friends and their families. I don't like the how long it takes for ramen to cook." As the blond continued talking, Kakashi thought 'Rope-work? Interrogations? He definitely Ibiki's kid.' "My dreams for the future is to be the Hokage and earn everyone's respect," Naruto finished off with a huge grin. Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask. 

 

"You're turn Hyūga-san," Kakashi said, eyeing the bluenette. 

 

Hiro's pale purple eyes narrowed as he said "I am Hyūga Hiro. My interests are my clan and their well being. I hate anything and anyone who would do them harm." 'He definitely has the solid mindset of an heir, that explains why Hyūga Hiashi wanted me to be his sensei, to open his view of the world,' Kakashi thought as the heir continued "My dreams for the future is to be the next Head of the Hyūga Clan." The silver-haired man couldn't help but sigh at that. 

 

"You're next Sasuke," Kakashi stated plainly. "You already know about me, Hatake-sama," Sasuke said plainly. Kakashi sighed and said, "That's Kakashi-sensei now, and yes, I know you, but your teammates don't." Zephyr made a sound that seemed like the bird was worried. 

 

After a good minute of silence, Sasuke finally said "Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of things and I don't feel like telling what I like. My aspirations for the future... Well, it's more of a goal... Is to bring my family's killer to justice." 

 

'Family's killer? Oh, right, the Uchiha Massacre... That actually explains a lot,' Naruto thought, eyeing Sasuke. Zephyr rubbed his head against Sasuke's head, the Uchiha brought his right hand up and patted the bird on his shoulder. The blond couldn't help but note that the ravenette didn't seem to move his head when he did that. 

 

Kakashi knew he had his work cut out for him. 

 

<> A Few Hours Later <>

 

Naruto smirked as he tugged on a rope, causing the person that was attached to the rope to groan in pleasure. 

 

"I didn't quite hear you Sasuke, could you repeat that?" Naruto stated smirking at the nude body wrapped in a very seductive rope bondage. Sasuke was flushed red and panting because of the rope rubbing against all of his sensitive spots on his body and the position he was in didn't help either. Sasuke was on his knees, arms tied behind his back in a way that he couldn't move his arms or leg unless he wanted the wet knot along the rope to rub his twitching anus. More ropes, with strategically placed knots, wrapped around the Uchiha's lithe body. 

 

"Nh! Y-y-you are th-the better shinobi i-in every s-single way," Sasuke struggled to get out. "And?" Naruto asked mockingly as he tugged a second rope, that was carefully and tightly wrapped around the Uchiha's erect penis and balled, causing the bound teen to choke and drool. "And m-m-more worthy of b-b-being Ho! Hokage!" Sasuke panted out as Naruto let the second rope slack a bit. The ravenette gave a sigh of relief. 

 

"Don't get to content Sasuke," Naruto stated as his right foot when under the Uchiha's ass and push the knot on the ravenette's anus into the ring. A surge of electricity shot threw Sasuke. Naruto's smirk widened as he pushed the Uchiha's shoulders to the ground, causing his ass to kiss the air. Naruto took a step back and admired the view. 

 

The knot was practically stroking the ravenette's anus every time he took a breath. 

 

Naruto plopped himself next to the tied up Sasuke, wrapped his left arm around the Uchiha's lower back, used his left hand to move the knot off the anus, and licked the fingers on his right hand, making sure they were nice and wet. Once the blond deemed the fingers to be lubricated enough, he inserted his index finger into the ravenette, making him moan. The blond kept thrusting his fingers in and out of the Uchiha, adding fingers along the way. 

 

Once Naruto had four fingers inside Sasuke, he felt him tense up. "Oh? You feeling so good you that don't want to let my fingers go?" The blond snickered out. "Naruto!" The Uchiha gasped out. "Don't worry, we're not even close to being done," Naruto stated, brushing his fingers against the bound teen's prostate. Sasuke gasped and panted out "Naruto! Wait! Stop!" "Quit being a bitch and let me enjoy using you," Naruto stated as he used his left hand to slap the ravenette's ass cheek. 

 

A stern cough from behind got Naruto's attention. 

 

The blond slowly turned his head to see Ibiki leaning against the frame of the doorway of his room. 

 

In an eerily calm tone, Ibiki said: "While I am glad that you are using what you have learned, I am a bit disappointed that you failed to notice that I was here." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle while his fingers were still in Sasuke, who was turning red with embarrassment. "Inoichi and Ino will be home in about ten minutes, dinner will be ready in 15, so make sure you wash your hands with soap," Ibiki stated as he turned to leave, then said "Oh, and by the way, very good combination of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Transformation Jutsu." "Ano... Thanks, Papa," Naruto said in an unsure tone. 

 

Once Ibiki was gone, Naruto dissipated the clone of Sasuke, letting the ropes fall to the ground, and got to his feet. The blond went to go wash his hands, so he can be ready for dinner. 

 

<>

 

Ibiki walked into the kitchen. He took a deep breath and released it, and then went to get dinner ready. He knew his son didn't get along well with the Uchiha, worse than the other students, but information Inoichi told him when the two found out that Naruto was going to be on the same team as Uchiha Sasuke really got the T&I Captain worrying. 

 

<> Flashback to Earlier in the Day <>

 

"We need to tell Naruto this," Ibiki told Inoichi, who replied "No! You can't!" The scarred man looked at the blond with wide eyes and asked "Why not? This is extremely important to the team's dynamics! Uchiha is on Naruto's team! He has to know about this, Hyūga too! We have to tell him!" Inoichi sighed and said, "Naruto will know, but Sasuke-kun will be the one to tell him and Hiro-kun." 

 

Ibiki couldn't understand why the older man was acting like this. Inoichi cupped the taller's cheeks lovingly and said "Listen, I understand that keeping this kind of important information from teammates is humongous, and it goes against what you believe in for a team, but please understand that Sasuke-kun is absolutely not comfortable with telling others about that, he barely talks about with Itachi-kun, his own brother, and the very person to help him through it. If you tell Naruto this, it'll change how he acts around Sasuke-kun, and Sasuke-kun will know and it'll worsen the team's dynamics. So, please Ibiki, don't tell Naruto, don't even hint it. Sasuke-kun has to be the one to tell his team, for both his sake and the team's." 

 

Ibiki's eyes widened but then softened, took Inoichi's hands into his own, and said "Alright, I won't tell Naruto. But I have to know why." 

 

Inoichi closed his eyes and said "I was one of the first people to learn about it. And I saw exactly how it affected Sasuke-kun. He wasn't even sure if he should tell Itachi-kun about it, even when Itachi-kun was cleared of the charges, despite how important it was." "And the bird?" Ibiki asked. "Itachi-kun's attempt to help Sasuke-kun cope with it," Inoichi said, looking away from the younger for a bit, and added, "It worked, but not how Itachi-kun expected." 

 

"I understand," was all Ibiki said. 

 

<> End Flashback <>

 

Ibiki set the plates on the table. He knew deep down that Inoichi was right about not telling Naruto that information, but it still didn't make Ibiki feel any better about it. 

 

<><><>

 

The next day, Naruto skipped breakfast due to Kakashi ordering him and his team to not to eat before getting to the training grounds. 

 

"Should we be worried that Hatake Kakashi is his Sensei?" Ibiki asked Inoichi, who replied "Depends." Ino just blinked in confusion. 

 

<><><>

 

At Team 7's training grounds... 

 

Kakashi finally arrived, with an alarm clock and two bells. 

 

"The goal is to obtain a bell if you wish to remain a Genin," Kakashi stated, dangling the little silver bells by strings. "Hold on, there are only two bells. Are you saying that only two of us are going to remain Genins?" Hiro stated looking at the bells. "If you can even get a bell from me," Kakashi said attaching the bells to his vest, before saying "But one bell isn't a bell." "What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, eyeing the Jônin suspiciously. 

 

The next thing Naruto knew, the Jônin was gone and Zephyr was squawking up a storm from behind. The three turned to the noise to see that Kakashi snatched the blue macaw off Sasuke's shoulder and locked him in a cage (that is comfortable for a macaw to be in btw), all in a blink of an eye. 

 

"Hatake-sama! What are you doing?!" Sasuke asked in a bit of a panic. "It's Kakashi-sensei," the Jônin stated plainly before adding "You're only using your skills during this test, so Zephyr is going to stay in this cage until it is over." Naruto wasn't sure what was weirder, the Uchiha getting all worked up because his bird was in a cage or the fact that Kakashi was implying that the bird had some kind of ninja skill. 

 

"Oh, and Sasuke," Kakashi said as he held out one of Zephyr's blue feathers and added "If you want to pass, you have to take the feather from me within the time limit. You're not passing if you get one the bells." Sasuke bit his lip in aggravation. 'Okaaay, this is the weirdest,' Naruto concluded. 

 

"Naruto, Hiro, you pass if you get a bell, understand?" Kakashi stated seriously, looking at the two in question. Both of whom nodded. The silver-haired man turned his attention to the Uchiha and stated: "Sasuke, you pass if you get the feather, understand?" The ravenette nodded reluctantly. 

 

Kakashi set the alarm and began the Final Genin Test. 

 

<><><>

 

To Be Continued...

 

<><><>

 

1) Hyūga Hiro is the male version of Hyūga Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

Twist of Fate, Chapter 4

 

<><><>

 

<> Present Time: Naruto; 13-Years-Old <>

 

Naruto punched the ground in frustration. The Jônin slipped ay from him, again, and easily. 

 

The blond couldn't help but laugh. "So, THIS is what a Jônin can do, sugoi (basically Japanese for Cool or Amazing, depending on the content)!" Naruto said between laughs. He knew that getting to be Hokage was tough, but if Jônins were this strong... "I guess I got my work cut out for me," Naruto stated as he got to his feet with a grin. 

 

Now Naruto was even more determined to pass this test. 

 

<>

 

Hiro was able to track down Kakashi, thanks to the Byakugan. But it wasn't like the silver-haired man was actually trying to actually hide. 

 

"Looks like you've got that Byakugan licked," Kakashi stated casually as he leaned against a tree. Hiro glared at the Jônin and stated: "Do not take the Hyūga's Hette Genkai lightly." Kakashi pushed himself off of the tree and said "Trust me, I don't underestimate any Hette Genkai, but the users. That's another story." 

 

That was when Hiro launched his attack. 

 

<>

 

Sasuke was traveling through the trees, trying to find the Jônin. 

 

The Uchiha landed on a weak branch and it broke under his weight. Sasuke was quick to catch a sturdier branch. He gave a sigh of relief. 'I need to pass this quickly,' Sasuke thought as he continued to search for the Jônin. 

 

<>

 

Kakashi somehow managed to twist one of the Hyūga's arm behind his back and was holding onto the other wrist with one hand. "You're pretty good, but you're nowhere near the same level as me," the silver-haired man stated, easily matching each of the Hyūga's movement to get free. Hiro then growled out "As heir to the Hyūga Clan, I will NOT take that insult!" And struggled even harder to get free. Kakashi sighed and asked, "Is that truly what you think?" 

 

Hiro managed to get free, but only to find that the Jônin was gone. "Think carefully about what you truly want," Kakashi's voice echoed through the area. 

 

"Damn it!" The Hyūga snapped. 

 

<>

 

30 minutes later, Naruto ran into Hiro. 

 

"Did you get a bell?" The blond asked the heir, who shook his head and asked: "No, you?" Naruto shook his head and folded his arms. 

 

"Oi, Hiro," Naruto said, getting the other's attention, and asked, "Any idea why Sasuke has to get a feather while we have to get bells?" Hiro shrugged and said, "No, but I don't think he's favoriting Sasuke, in fact, it seems like Kakashi-sensei making it harder for him." "Odd," was all Naruto said. 

 

It was really weird. Normally, it was Naruto on the receiving end of the unnecessary difficult assignments while others got the extremely easy assignment, the obviously favored student never got the really difficult assignment. 'I wonder why that's so,' the blond wondered. 

 

The next thing the two knew, Naruto was nearly struck down by Sasuke. The blond was able to dodge, but his orange blazer wasn't so lucky, the front of it was ripped completely open. It was no surprise that the blond wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oi! What the hell Uchiha!?" Naruto snapped loudly. 

 

Sasuke stopped attacking as soon as he heard Naruto's voice. 

 

"Uchiha! You mind telling me why the hell you attacked me," Naruto growled out as he looked over his torn blazer. "Hatake-sama used the Transformation Jutsu to trick me into letting my guard down, he made himself look like you, so I thought he was trying to do it again," Sasuke stated in a matter of fact tone as he looked at Naruto. The blond mumbled something along the lines of having his favorite blazer destroyed. Hiro noticed something really odd. 

 

"Oi, Sasuke," Hiro stated, getting the Uchiha's attention, then asked "Is Naruto's shirt teal or sea-foam green? I always have a hard time telling the two apart." The blond raised an eyebrow at the question, after all, he wasn't even wearing a shirt. So why was the heir asking a question that shouldn't even be asked? "Does it matter? Both colours clash with orange," Sasuke stated plainly. 

 

Naruto's eyes widened. 'No way! He's!' The blond thought as he walked up to Sasuke, grabbed one of his wrist (much to the Uchiha's protest), and placed the hand on his bare chest. The ravenette immediately started feeling the firm chest. Sasuke jolted away from Naruto as all the colour drained from his face. 

 

"Sasuke, how long have you been blind?" Naruto asked in pure shock. 

 

Sasuke didn't answer, instead, he bolted off. 

 

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto hollered as he teammate fled. 

 

Kakashi saw and heard everything from the tree he was hidden in, but did absolutely nothing. 

 

<> Uchiha's Residents <>

 

Itachi placed a cup of green tea in front of the 3rd Hokage and asked: "Are you sure putting Sasuke on the same team as Naruto-kun and Hiro-kun is a good idea?" Hiruzen took a small sip from the cup before saying "I am completely sure." The Uchiha sat across from the Hokage and asked: "You are aware he's not going to tell either of them that he's blind?" "Not at first, but he'll warm up to them enough to feel comfortable enough to tell them," Hiruzen said softly. 

 

Itachi raised a brow and asked, "How can you be so sure about that?" Hiruzen smiled and said, "I guess you can say that the three of them aren't that different from each other." 

 

Itachi wasn't really sure what the Hokage meant by that. 

 

<> Back at the Training Grounds <>

 

Sasuke just kept running. 

 

He ran through the branches that kept hitting him, through all the stones that he nearly caused him to lose his footing, and through the roots that almost tripped him. He didn't care where he was going, just as long as it was away from Naruto and Hiro. 

 

It wasn't until he fell into a shallow stream did Sasuke stopped running. The Uchiha swore under his breath as he hauled himself out of the water. He panted as he felt the ground, trying to get his baring back. Sasuke felt some roots, then the bark of a tree. He leaned his back against the wood, brought his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, pressed his wet forehead against his wet knees, and cried. 

 

'They know! They fucking know!' Sasuke thought as the tears streaked over his already wet cheeks. 

 

After being able to hide the fact that he was blind for all of those years. It was all a wasted effort! Two people knew!

 

'Damn it! If only Hatake-sama hadn't cage up Zephyr. I wouldn't have blown it if Zephyr were here,' Sasuke thought as he hugged his knees closer to his soaking wet body. What was he going to do now? 

 

"Sasuke!" 

 

The Uchiha lifted his head when he heard someone shout his name. 

 

"He's over here!" 

 

'Hyūga?' Sasuke thought as soon as he recognized the voice. 

 

Naruto and Hiro landed close to where Sasuke was. The two saw that the ravenette was dripping wet, it didn't take much thought to figure out how it happened since the stream was a few steps away.

 

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked the Uchiha, who snapped "Go away." The blond and the bluenette looked at each other for a second or so before Naruto said: "No, we're not leaving." Sasuke bit his lip when he heard. 

 

The next thing Sasuke heard was the sound of footsteps closing in and someone sitting to his left. "I know what it's like to lose something irreplaceable," Naruto said as he pulled one of his knees close. "How could you even think there's something equal to losing the ability to see?" The Uchiha snipped. 

 

Naruto looked up at the sky and said: "Before Papa and I moved in with the Yamanakas, we had a house." Sasuke wasn't sure where this story was heading, but he listened anyway. 

 

Naruto continued "It wasn't big or anything, but it had what we needed and that was enough for the two of us. We had pictures in every room depicting what happened in each of those rooms, our memories ya know, books on all kinds of genres and Jutsus, furniture to use, and warmth. Papa had one very strict rule, 'No Keys, No Entry'." "What did that mean?" Sasuke asked. "It meant that if you didn't have the keys to the house, you shouldn't even be at the door," Naruto explained. "Keys? Plural?" Hiro asked. Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, Papa installed five different locks on the door, to keep unwanted people out." "Why all the locks?" The Hyūga heir asked. "Papa's apart of the Torture and Interrogation Unit, he knew he couldn't take the chance of someone kidnapping me for leverage," Naruto explained. 

 

*

 

Okay, that explanation was what Naruto thought before he learned of the Kyūbi sealed within him. But the blond wasn't telling Sasuke or Hiro the truth about the locks just yet. 

 

*

 

"Papa only gave copies of the keys to the house to Inoichi and Shikaku, so there were only three sets of the keys," Naruto continued. "I'm still not sure how all this is somehow equal to the loss of sight," Sasuke stated coldly, probably because he was getting a little chilly since he was wet. 

 

"I haven't gotten to that part yet," Naruto stated before he continued. 

 

<> Flashback: 6 Years Ago <>

 

"Naruto," Ibiki called out as he walked into the living room. "Yes Papa," 7-year-old Naruto answered, looking up at the towering man. "I'm going to the store to buy food for tomorrow's lunch," Ibiki said as he looked over the list of food that they needed, then said, "I won't be gone long so I'm trusting you with the house." Naruto's blue eyes brightened as he asked "Really?" Ibiki nodded and asked seriously "So what's the rule?" With a smile, Naruto replied "No Keys, No Entry. Meaning I don't open the door for no one." "Anyone, Naruto, you don't answer the door for anyone," Ibiki corrected. "I know," the blond said with a smile before adding "I'm going to finish reading the book I started in the living room until you get home. So I'm not gunna be near the door." 

 

Ibiki patted Naruto on the head and said "Good boy." Then headed out. The blond waited until he heard all five locks click before he raced to a bookshelf in the living room. He grabbed a blue book off the shelf, plopped on the couch, opened the book to where the bookmark lay, and started reading. 

 

Unbeknownst to the child, one of the locks started to move, ever so slowly. 

 

15 minutes later...

 

Ibiki was walking home from the store with two bags in hand. He was glad that he got the eggs he needed for tomorrow's bentos. Ibiki pulled the house keys out if a secret pocket, so he could get the door open. That was when he noticed that the door was open, very slightly. 

 

Not thinking twice, Ibiki dropped the groceries and burst into the house. 

 

Ibiki only felt rage when he saw two individuals in black standing over the beaten up child, HIS beaten up child. Before the black-clad people could react, they were pummeled into bloody pulps by the enraged giant. As soon as the intruders fled, Ibiki quickly knelt by his son's side. "Papa?" Naruto asked, trying to focus his eye that wasn't swollen shut on the man. "I'm here. How did those goons get in?" Ibiki asked sternly. A tear ran down the blond's cheeks when he said "I don't know! I was reading one second and the next something hit me, really hard, and I looked up to see those two standing over me! And they started beating me up! I didn't let them in, I sware!" 

 

Ibiki carefully lifted his injured son off the ground and said: "We'll worry about them later, right now, you're going to the hospital to get those wounds treated." Naruto nodded. 

 

That was when they heard a steady beeping. 

 

Ibiki immediately turned to the sound and saw a bomb, counting down the seconds until detonation! 

 

Thinking fast, Ibiki ran right towards the opened door with Naruto clutched to his chest. 

 

The moment Ibiki was in the doorway, the bomb exploded! Flames burst out everywhere! Shattering the walls and hitting the towering man right in the back! The impact of the explosion sent the two flying! Ibiki was able to contort himself so Naruto didn't hit the hard pavement, but unfortunately, his very seared back did. 

 

"Papa!" Naruto shouted as he heard Ibiki shout in pain. "Papa! You alright?!" The blond child shouted, right before another explanation hit their ears. Both Naruto and Ibiki looked towards the sound, only to see their home engulfed in the inferno. 

 

<> End Flashback <>

 

"So the explosions from then..." Sasuke said before Naruto said "Yeah... Papa's back was burnt pretty bad and we lost pretty much everything in the house, the house included." "I never knew..." Was all the Uchiha could say. "Was everything really destroyed in that?" Hiro asked. Naruto looked at the ground and said "Everything but the safe and its contents. Guess it really was fireproof." "How'd those guys get in anyway?" Sasuke asked the blond, who replied "They picked the locks, but they miscalculated how long it took them to work all the locks since Papa came back before they could do anymore damage to me. They had to have been watching us for a while for them to wait until Papa left me alone." 

 

Sasuke was quiet. Then he heard Hiro sit to his right. 

 

"I'm sorry that happened. Safety, something that you're supposed to have in a home," Hiro said leaning against the tree. Naruto still had that solum look on his face when he told the Hyūga "What are you complaining about? You're the heir to the Hyūga Clan, I'm sure you were always safe at your home." Surprisingly, Hiro agreed "Yeah, I'm the heir alright. The perfect little heir to the family... Just what that Monster wanted." 

 

That got the ravenette's and blond's attention when Naruto asked "Monster? You're not talking about your father, are you? Because he's surprisingly a good friend of Shikaku-Oji." "No," Hiro said before adding "The Monster isn't Otō-sama... Otō-sama was the one to eradicate him from the Hyūga Clan." "This Monster was a Hyūga?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, he was the one who sired Otō-sama and Oji-sama," Hiro said coldly. 

 

"Wait! Sired? You saying that your grandpa is this Monster?!" Naruto asked a little louder then he should have. "That man is no longer considered mine or Neji-nii's grandfather! He's no longer apart of the Hyūga Clan! Not after what he did to Neji-nii and me," Hiro choked out. "What did he do to the two of you?" Sasuke asked, not really sure if he even wanted to know or not. 

 

"In Otō-sama and Oji-sama's words, he brainwashed and abused us," Hiro said cringing at the memory. 

 

"What?!" Both Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed at the same time. 

 

"It's true, that Monster was brainwashing me and physically abusing Neji-nii," Hiro explained, then continuing "He wanted the perfect heir to the Hyūga Clan, and for some reason, he felt that Otō-sama wasn't a good enough Head of the Hyūga Clan. So he made Otō-sama ill so he could 'Train' Neji-nii and I. That 'training' were basically him teaching us our Family's Jutsu, and if I failed to do it correctly, he'd whip Neji-nii. That Monster kept telling me that I was the Heir of the Clan and that my failures were the clan's failures while he whipped Neji-nii right in front of me. He kept that up and telling me that I was the future of the Hyūga Clan until he was killed by some enemy shinobi heard Otō-sama was ill." 

 

"Your father found out the truth after that guy was dead," Naruto asked Hiro, who replied "Yeah, that Monster kept a 'training journal', so after Otō-sama and Oji-sama read it, they banished that Monster from the family ledgers, burnt or doctored pictures of him, banned his name from the house, and specifically told Neji-nii and me that that Monster is no longer considered to be our grandfather. But what he did to us, it still lingers...." 

 

"Damn, I don't blame your dad for banning that bastard," Naruto stated. Now the blond knew why the Hyūga heir sometimes acted the way he did. 

 

Sasuke was quite for a bit before finally saying "It was during the Uchiha Massacre I lost my sight." This got Naruto and Hiro's attention. 

 

"The person who killed my family, and tried to frame Itachi-Ani, also took my sight. The guy used a Transformation Jutsu to look like Ani. He might've been able to fool the others, but he didn't fool me," Sasuke said. 

 

"How did you know it wasn't Itachi-san?" Naruto asked curiously. "Ani was on a Mission out of the village at the time, which I think the fake was waiting for, and Ani was secretly tutoring and training me, so he would've known how strong I really was. I was able to land a serious blow to cause the fake to lose his formation of the Transformation Jutsu," Sasuke explained before continuing. 

 

<> Flashback: 6 Years Ago *About Two Months Before Naruto's House was Destroyed* <>

 

"I knew it! You're not my brother!" Stated a 7-year-old Sasuke as soon as he saw the poof of smoke, indicating that the other was using a Transformation Jutsu. 

 

"Damn, this wasn't the plan," Sasuke heard the imposter say under his breath. The Uchiha had no time to wonder what the man meant when he attacked the boy yet again. 

 

Sasuke was able to scratch the man's face and yanked a couple of strands of hair before the imposter punched the boy in the face, causing him to fall back and hitting his head right on the edge of a window sill. "Crap!" The imposter snapped, covering the wound he received from the tussle, as he saw the boy hit the ground. Blood was oozing out of the head wound on the Uchiha. "I wasn't supposed to kill this one!" The imposter said in a panic, before running off, completely unaware that the boy was still alive and with the proof of Itachi's innocence in his hands. 

 

<> End Flashback <>

 

"The Anbu who arrived on the scene found me, alive, but..." Sasuke said, not really finishing the sentence. "You never saw anything afterward," Hiro said as the Uchiha nodded. Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "You must've nailed your head right on the Occipital Lobe (1) when you fell." Sasuke nodded again and said "That's what the doctors said when they looked me over. They also said that my sight was never going to return." 

 

"I guess all three of us had something happened that really fucked up our lives," Hiro said with a pitiful chuckle. "Hiro!" Naruto stated in surprise, he'd never heard the heir swear before. 

 

The next thing the trio knew, they were all laughing. It was the type of laughter that only happens when you find someone who shares the same misery as you. 

 

The alarm for the test went off. 

 

"Crap!" 

 

<>

 

Naruto, Hiro, and Sasuke were sitting on some steps, stomachs growling angrily, as Kakashi stood in front of them, bells and feather still on his person. Zephyr was pacing the cage he was in, not the least bit happy to still be in it. 

 

"Judging by the sounds, I can assume that the three of you are hungry," Kakashi stated calmly as the sounds of stomachs continued. Shoving his hands into his pockets, the Jônin stated: "It also appears that no one was able to get their assigned object, huh." None of the Genins said anything. "I hope your conversations were worth the remaining test time," Kakashi said in a casual tone. The trio froze immediately. 

 

The Jônin heard them talking! 

 

"Unfortunately, this also means I only have one choice for the outcome for this test," Kakashi stated in a stern voice. Naruto's eyes fell to the ground. The blond saw this coming when he and Hiro went after Sasuke, but he was their teammate and he really needed someone to talk to. That felt more important than any test. 

 

"I have no choice, but to pass all three of you," Kakashi said rather cheerfully. 

 

"Say what?!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Hiro exclaimed at the same time. 

 

Folding his arms, Kakashi said, "You heard me, You Passed." That was when Naruto stood up and asked "How did we pass? No one got a bell!" With a smiling eye, the silver-haired man said "Correct, no one got their assigned object, but you two (Naruto and Hiro) went after your teammate to comfort him and he (Sasuke) was willing to listen to your woes." 

 

"But how does that warrant a pass?" Hiro asked in confusion. Kakashi answered that with "Because the point of this whole test was to evaluate your teamwork." "Teamwork?" Sasuke vocalized. Kakashi nodded and said, "Yes, in all technically the three of you were suppose to work together in order to get the bells, but I felt that what happen works just as well." 

 

"So, we're officially Genins?" Naruto asked. Kakashi opened the cage, let Zephyr climb his arm, took the bird out of the cage, and said "Yup." The blond couldn't help but jump for joy. The silver-haired man let the macaw fly off his arm. The bird flew right towards Sasuke, who held out his right arm for the bird to land on. The Uchiha hugged Zephyr as soon as he landed completely on his arm. 

 

"Since it, lunchtime and everyone is hungry, how about we get some grub, my treat," Kakashi said cheerfully. Everyone agreed on that. Zephyr whistled happily. 

 

Through a crystal ball, the 3rd Hokage saw everything and smiled at the image. 

 

<><><>

 

After lunch and when they were away from prying eyes and ears, Naruto finally asked Sasuke about Zephyr. 

 

"Zephyr was specifically bred to be a combination of a service animal and a ninja bird," Sasuke explained, then added, "He's also telepathic." "Wow, that's handy and that also explains how you're able to identify colours," Naruto couldn't help but say, then asked, "How'd you get Zephyr anyway?" "Itachi found a breeder and specifically asked for a bird like Zephyr," Kakashi stated. Sasuke turned an ear to the silver-haired man and asked: "Ani, told you, Hatake-sama?" The Jônin sighed and said, "It's Kakashi-sensei and yes he did." "I didn't know that people bred those kinds of animals," Hiro said honestly. "Only specifically licensed breeders can," Kakashi stated happily. 

 

"But the thing that was bothering me about Sasuke was some odd spikes in his chakra when he was "Looking" at people," Hiro asked curiously, after all, it was what got the heir thinking about the Uchiha's inability to see. 

 

"Oh, that," Kakashi stated before saying "I taught him to use his chakra to locate living things in the immediate area, you know, the people, plants, animals, and bugs." "Really?" Naruto asked in shock. The silver-haired man nodded and said: "But I'm sure you've noticed that it only works when Sasuke is calm and level headed." 

 

That was true. 

 

Naruto looked at the ground and said: "This whole time I thought something weird about you Sasuke." The Uchiha suppressed the urge to punch the blond. With a smile, Naruto said, "But now that I know that you're blind, nothing's wrong with you at all." This took the ravenette by surprise, especially when he asked: "What do you mean by that?" 

 

Naruto explained, "What I mean is, there's nothing weird or wrong with being blind." 

 

Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond to that. Kakashi, on the other hand, smiled under his mask and thought 'I definitely have a unique team.' 

 

Hiro couldn't help but think that he might actually like being on this team. 

 

<><><>

 

Shikaku, Chōza, Inoichi, and Ibiki were officially celebrating with their children, for passing their Genin Tests. 

 

"Kanpai (2)!" Everyone cheered as the toasted their glasses before sipping the contents. After drinking a few sips, Shikaku asked the teens "So, what's it like to finally become an official Shinobi?" Shikamaru casually shrugged as Chōji said that it was good, with his mouth full. Ino hit the two over the head for their lackluster remarks. "Ne, what about you, Naruto?" Chōza asked the blond before asking "How does it feel to be on the first team that Kakashi ever passed?" 

 

Naruto nearly choked on his drink when he heard. "Seriously!!?" The Jinchūriki shouted, before asking (and shouting) "Kakashi-sensei never passed anyone before my team?!" Inoichi was the one to answer "Correct. Despite how laid-back he seems to be, he can be a very strict person especially when it comes to teammates. I doubt he'll change that now that he's a sensei." "But I think you and your teammates lucked out with having Kakashi as your team leader," Ibiki stated before taking a sipping his drink. 

 

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what his Papa meant by that. 

 

<><><>

 

Itachi was currently hugging Sasuke. The older Uchiha was now sooo glad the younger was on this team, he didn't have to waste energy hiding the fact that he was blind. Itachi wondered if Kakashi planned the whole thing from the start. 

 

<><><>

 

Kakashi walked into that Hatake residents, humming a nameless tune. 

 

"Welcome home, Kakashi-Ani," Iruka said when he heard the silver-haired man from where he sat in the living room. Kakashi looked at the academy teacher and said "Yo, Iruka-Otōto. How was your day?" The younger when with the line "Same as usual," and then asked in a worried tone "So, how'd Team 7 do?" 

 

"They're my Team now," Kakashi stated casually, knowing full well these words would be enough for Iruka to understand. The raven-haired man jumped up from his seat and asked "Really?! They passed your test?!" The silver-haired man causally stated, "Yup, so you don't have to worry about Naruto's pranks, Hiro's heir issues, or Sasuke hiding his blindness." 

 

"Please don't tell me that you passed them just so I wouldn't worry about them," Iruka asked in a slightly nervous tone. Kakashi chuckled and said, "No, I passed them because they had the potential of becoming an amazing team with amazing teamwork." Iruka smiled and said, "I,m glad you were able to see that potential." 

 

Kakashi smiled under his mask and said: "Yeah, me too." 

 

<><><>

 

To be Continued...

 

<><><>

 

1) The Occipital Lobe is basically the visual processing center of the brain. Yes, Naruto knows this, mostly because Ibiki taught him about the human body (and brain). What, Naruto isn't an idiot in this story, clumsy and semi-absentminded yes, stupid no. 

 

2) Kanpai is equivalent to "cheers" said at a toast, often in celebratory settings, but also very commonly at the start of a meal with drinks and/or guests. The kanji composition 乾杯 (kan-pai) can literally be translated as "dry" - "glass."


End file.
